Broom Closets
by KashireCat
Summary: Their relationship had to be kept a secret. There was so much more secret shagging left for them to do, right? A small fluffy, smutty Dramione oneshot. Rated M for mature content. R&R!


**Broom Closets: A Dramione Fic**

**AN: This is another small one shot rated M for smut. It's small and fluffy. MATURE CONTENT AHEAD. All awesome characters belong to JK. Rate & Review if you will. **

Summary: Their relationship had to be kept a secret. There was so much more secret shagging left for them to do, right? A small fluffy, smutty Dramione one shot. Rated M for mature content.

One might think that prefects who patrol at night know each and every hidden getaway there might be in the castle. One might also be in the illusion that these patrolling prefects know or check every nook and cranny when they roam the corridors of Hogwarts after curfew.

Hermione Granger though has severe doubt on the claim. She herself had been a prefect in 6th year but turned the opportunity down in the 8th year. All she wished for was a peaceful year after returning.

Her wish was stepped upon by her involvement with _Draco Malfoy. _Once they both kept their stereotypes, prejudices, and resentment aside, they discovered that they were very similar in a lot of aspects. Starting from being paired in an Arithmancy project, being library partners, each other's confidante, Hermione and Draco finally declared their feelings.

Within a month, they had gone from tolerated study partners to passionate lovers. They weren't each other's first, but they were certainly the best one. They hadn't gone public yet. Not because of shame or resentment, simply because they relished this secret.

Who knew that The Gryffindor Lioness could get it on with a snake? Who knew that The Slytherin Prince could fall for the know it all? Nobody. As long as they could use every corner of the castle to their _pleasure, _they were glad about keeping it a secret.

Hermione was especially glad that Harry and Ron hadn't returned for the year. Not that she couldn't have handled their tantrums, but she isn't fond of bringing out her arsenal of offensive hexes you know.

Draco Malfoy is a drug. And a damn addictive one at that. Hermione couldn't reduce her addiction to him even if she wanted to. She was clingy. She craved intimacy with him like an addict. Her exams _weren't _her top priority and that was a very unfamiliar feeling. Unfamiliar, but great.

Hermione Granger is the most edible witch Draco has ever been with. Her flaws are so freaking beautiful she doesn't have a clue. Her bird nest of hair, ink spots embodied in her clothes, short height, inability to shut up and many more made her perfect and beautiful. She was beautiful and yet also the scariest non-evil person Draco has ever met.

They were both addicted and were glad. They had sex constantly. Rumor had it that there are more than 260 hidden alcoves, broom closets, and tapestries in Hogwarts. Hermione was sure that they will have made out or had sex in each one of them by the end of the year.

Though they spent almost every night in the Room of Requirement, it wasn't enough. Draco would pull Hermione in an alcove where she would miss her free period in a very _productive _way. Hermione would snag his hand when they were passing halls to sneak her boyfriend way for a make-out session. They would pass each other notes during class with the time and place to meet. They were both severely whooped and in love to conclude.

* * *

Hermione found herself in such a situation again.

Potions class with the Ravenclaws was just finished and Hermione was eager to get out as soon as possible to get away from the lusting stares of Michael Cormac.

As she was walking down a corridor towards the lake, two steel arms cramped down upon hers and pulled her into what she presumed a broom closet. It was a good thing that Hermione knew just who would pull her into an alcove otherwise the person would have had a terrible fate on their account.

"Dra- uph- um." She could barely get his name out before his lips were on hers. He kissed her with such ferocity that any thoughts of warding the closet first went flying out of her mind. Luckily, Draco had more sense left in him and took care of it.

Pushing her into the nearby wall, he kissed down her neck while unbuttoning her white oxford at the same time. His wildcat though was much more impatient and simply ripped the irrelevant barrier between her hands and his sculpted chest.

Hermione hands roamed and made their way to his pants. She went onto unbuckling the belt all the while mewling like a cat at the delicious attention Draco was giving her breasts.

Draco stopped her from groping him and hiked her legs around his waist.

He often left her skirt intact. Her mile-long legs aroused him even more. Her lace knickers were barely a problem. Akin to now, all it took was a shove and he was deep inside her.

Her legs pushed apart giving him deeper access. He set an agonizingly slow pace and ground into her slow hitting all the right spots.

Slowly, he picked up the pace. Going harder and faster as Hermione was encouraging him to, he kept going till both of them found completion.

Both of them slide gracelessly to the floor and take labored breaths. After a couple of _Repairos, _their clothing was wearable.

Once they both are dressed, Draco turns to Hermione with a sly smile. "Well, that was one hell of a quick one."

Hermione smiled and responded- "It very well was but we might have to go public soon. My housemates are starting to get very suspicious."

"Well then let them. But we gotta relish this secret a little longer" Draco pulled her to him with a smirk.

"Why so? We aren't afraid of people's crap so why not?"

"Because this is only the 97th broom closet Granger. We got much more secret shagging to do." He stole a kiss away as he exited.


End file.
